


Going Up in Flames

by wheelsbot7



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Rivals of Aether (Video Game), Star Fox Series, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I don't know where I'm even going with this, I know this is barebones, Light Angst, M/M, link is a cinnamon baby with a knife, link loves food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsbot7/pseuds/wheelsbot7
Summary: Revali never needed anyone. That's what he told himself, and he believed every word.What a joke.On the battlefield, Revali learns just how mistaken he really is.





	1. Graduation

Revali never needed anyone.

He never needed a single person supporting him to get to where he was now. Top of the class, record-breaker extraordinaire, the Rito’s golden boy. His final year of formal schooling was over, and he couldn’t be happier. Walking home from the graduation ceremony alone, he already knew exactly where he wanted to spend his life, by the bow.

Which is coincidentally where he’s going to spend the next 8 hours. Yes, he slept with his bow, what of it? He stared up at the ceiling of the communal home and thought about how things were going to change. He was finally going to get to put his unmatched talents to use. He would be a hero of the Rito. He would prove everyone wrong. His thoughts quickly turned bitter. He didn’t need a single person to get this far, not even a loving family. Before he could descend into an angry, hateful spiral, the door creaked open.

The navy-blue rito didn’t need to look to know who it was. Only one person would miss the after-graduation party because of him. His ~~only~~ best friend, Link.

Link was a smaller rito, the only one Revali’s size in the whole village. He was colored yellow with blue accents around his chest and head. He wore a simple blue necklace made of dyed rope around his neck at all times. For emergencies.

“Heya Revs, what’s up?” chirped Link.

“The ceiling.” Said Revali. It’s his default response to this kind of greeting, and he says it without even thinking about it.

“What are you doing _cooped_ up in here?” replied Link.

Revali let out a light chuckle, he’s always had a thing for ~~Link~~ bird puns.

“What are you doing in here _with_ me?” Says Revali.

“I came to check in on you!”

“Well, I’m not dead, if that’s what you were worried about.”

“Maybe not physically, but socially, you’re comatose. You should come to the party, it’ll be fun!”

Revali sighed deeply. Link has been trying to break him out of his shell for years, ever since they first met as communal bunkmates.

Revali sat up and turned to face Link. “I only need the 3 B’s to have fun. Books, bows, and bunkmates.”

Link’s feathers ruffled slightly at the compliment, but he remained persistent.

“But all of those B’s will be at the party! I don’t mind if you sit in a corner the whole time with your beak in a book, just please come.”

Revali sighed yet again. “Fine, but you’re getting me a drink”

“Deal!”

The 2 set off for the central spire of Rito village, where the graduation ceremony and subsequent party took place. It was the largest spire in the village, as well as the most developed. As the hub of the the town, it housed the general store, the inn, the elder’s hut, and the goddess statue. It was truly a sight to behold, but it was nothing compared to the village during celebration season.

The entire spire was decked out in every kind of lantern imaginable. Every rito put on special beaded braids for the occasion, and while there was no official dress code for any event, every rito had on the most colorful outfit they had. It was a beautiful day, and the spectrum of blues and yellows only cemented rito village’s place as the most beautiful place in hyrule.

Of course, the colors of the festival could only remind Revali of Link.

Once they arrived at the spire, Link and Revali both went to the places they were most comfortable, Link to the buffet, and Revali to the perch. The perch was the highest spot in the village, perfect for the solitary life Revali lived. The view allowed him ample time to organize his thoughts before going back to his book. Before long, Link came back with drinks and 2 plates full of food.

“Thanks” Said Revali.

Link grinned and said “Hey, no problem, I was gonna be down there anyway!”

Revali scoffed and muttered “You can say that again.”

Link rapidly exhaled through his nose, they both knew that food was Link’s first calling. Revali often joked that Link must be living life twice as fast to be able to eat as much as he did. Revali stopped reminiscing to inspect the food Link had brought him. Rice balls with salmon meuniere, a rito specialty and Revali’s favorite. The 2 settled down on the edge of the spire and Revali put down his book in favor of staring off into the distance.

Eager for conversation, as always, Link said “How are you feeling about your apprenticeship?”

Revali smirked. He would take any chance he got to brag about his skills. “I’m looking forward to it. Who knows? I might finally find a challenge there.”

Link smiled. “I would hope so, you always make archery look so easy. I can barely hit the broad side of a barn.”

An awkward silence followed. Hoping to break it, Revali perked up. “So where are you planning on apprenticing? I would expect nothing but the best for the future head chef of Rito village!”

Link immediately withdrew. Revali frowned. “What’s with that look? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t have the confidence to apply to the kitchen, I wouldn’t have considered complimenting you if I wasn’t completely certain about your talents. In fact, I bet-”

“It’s not that.” Whispered Link. Revali raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Link took a few moments to choose the right words. “Well, you see… I’m… not apprenticing at a kitchen.”

This nearly threw Revali off the sheer cliff they were perched on. Link spent nearly all his time in the kitchen, when he was exploring the nearby forest, it was always because he was looking for ingredients, Revali knew that Link wanted nothing more than to be a chef.

“I’m… I’m going to be apprenticing at the barracks. Same as you.”

A few seconds passed. Revali put down his drink. He raised his arms and put his palms together. He pointed his fingers in Link’s direction.

“Link.” Said Revali.

“Yeah?” Replied Link.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Holy Rigatoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali vents his worries to a friend while Link vents his to the air.

Link was startled by Revali’s blunt statement, Revali rarely ever used such blunt language. He was usually elegant and eloquent in long, drawn-out speeches, even when the situation required less than 10 words.

Link sputtered “Uh, um… what?”

Revali wasn’t angry, nor was he disappointed, he was just confused. So head-spinningly confused he swore for the first time in years. For all his life, he knew that Link loved food. He made fun of him for it occasionally, but deep down, Revali knew that Link was just as passionate about food as he was with archery. Link was just like him. Never settling for second best, always chasing the top. But now, Link was abandoning his passion.

“I’m sorry, I… just…” Revali took a few seconds to order his words. He didn’t want a repeat of 2 seconds ago. “What I mean to say is, why?”

Link looked at his hands. “Well, I had an epiphany recently. I love this village and everyone in it, and I want to do all I can to keep them happy. That’s why I took up cooking at first. But the world’s getting more dangerous. Tensions are high between the 5 races, monsters are getting bolder, and I just don’t think this village needs another cook.”

Revali frowned. “But you love cooking. I swear, you spend so much time in the kitchen, without you, the whole building collapse in disappointment!”

“Better the kitchen than the whole village.” Muttered Link.

Revali went quiet. Link was usually so cheerful and upbeat. Such a grim statement was out of character, to say the least. 

They kept the silence between them until the sun was barely visible. Revali said “We should probably get to bed now.”

Link got up without a word, taking Revali’s plate with him, leaving Revali to walk home alone a second time. When he got home, everyone was already asleep, except for one.

“Hey, what’s poppin’ daddy-o?” Said a rito with the same plumage as Revali. 

Revali felt like he was going to explode from disgust, but he somehow managed to push out “Good evening to you too, Wrastor.”

Wrastor was the same color as Revali, which was more than apparent because he never put a shirt on. “It’s not even that cold” He said. He wore a pair of flight goggles and a white scarf at all times. He’s worn the goggles for so long, no one in rito village remembers Wrastor’s true eye color. 

“Hey, why the long face? What’s got ya down home boy?” Said Wrastor.

Revali replied in a completely monotone voice. “Nothing’s ‘got me down’. And don’t call me ‘home boy’.”

Wrastor smirked. “Now we both know that’s not true, c’mon Ravioli, spill the beans!”

Revali was internally screaming at this point. It seems Wrastor could come up with an endless amount of nicknames for him, each worse than the last. With his teeth grit, he practically growled “If I tell you, will you let me sleep?”

Wrastor’s smirk lengthened into a grin. “Why sure, anything to get some hot tea on this cool, cool night!”

Revali’s scowl deepened. “You know what, I changed my mind. Good night, Wrastor.”

Wrastor’s grin stayed right where it was. “If that’s how you’re gonna be, it looks like detective Wrastor is gonna have to go to come out of retirement!” 

Wrastor took a quick look around the building and saw that Link was the only one missing. He stroked his chin in a thoughtful, yet overdramatic manner. 

“Hmmmmm, Link would normally be back by now, did you get in a fight with him?”

Revali sighed in defeat. If this kept up, Wrastor would keep making assumptions, and everyone else would believe him. For once, telling the truth was the least embarrassing option. 

“No, I didn’t get in a fight with him, I’m just worried.”

“Worried!?” Exclaimed Wrastor. “That dude’s the toughest chickadee I ever did see! He once got molten cheese all over his feathers and barely even reacted! Why would you be plucking feathers over a guy like him?”

“Flaming arrows are a big step up from melted cheese.” Revali muttered. 

Wrastor looked confused. “Now why would he-... Oh. I see.”

Wrastor’s expression shifted into a calm, warm smile. Revali was surprised by the sudden change in attitude. Wrastor never acted like this.

“If you think he’s in any more danger than before, you’re dead wrong.” Said Wrastor in an uncharacteristically calm tone. “Link’s stronger than you think, and he’s got years of training with a knife backing him up. If anything, I’d say the only thing you need to worry about is him taking your place as ‘Pride of The Rito’.”

With that, Revali fell back into his normal routine. “Preposterous. He’d never be able to take my place. In fact, I bet I could beat him so bad, he’d produce enough salt to fill our stores 10 times over.”

Wrastor smirked. “Whatever you say, french fry! Well, I’m turning in for the night. Just don’t underestimate him at the placement matches tomorrow.”

And with that, Revali flapped his wings once, sending him to the top bunk.

“Goodnight Wrastor.” Whispered Revali.

“G’night Revs!” Called back Wrastor.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Link was conflicted.

Washing dishes afforded him some time to think. Sometimes he appreciated it, sometimes he dreaded it. That night, it was a bit of both. It was so simple, so uncomplicated, it was so easy to lose yourself in. Link grimaced. 

“Should I tell Revali the truth?” He said to himself. “The real reason I joined the cadets?” He eventually settled on no. Revali would be insulted if he knew the real reason. 

“It sounds silly, saying it aloud, but I’m worried about you, Revali.” Said Link to no one in particular. “You keep pushing yourself to the brink over and over, you’re going to break one of these days. And what if you go out into the field? What if you get hurt? I can’t let that happen.”

Feeling reassured, he stood up, turned away from the river, and started making his way back to the communal home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the input y'all! Who knows, some plot might happen next time!


	3. Whatever it Takes

Revali was not an early bird.

Despite dedicating his life to rigorous training, forcing himself to get up at the break of dawn, there are some things you just can’t change. Link, however, was born for the morning hours. For some reason Revali couldn’t comprehend, Link functioned his best in the unholy hours of the morning.

But Revali was not Link, and he spent his mornings preening in bed, stalling for as long as he could before reality walked through the door. Usually in the form of Link, telling him to get out of bed.

But today, Link was strangely absent. Revali slowly blinked his eyes open to the sound of birds chirping only to find that the sun had risen long ago. He wasn’t panicked, the placement matches were held in the afternoon, after all. But it was still odd that Link didn’t seek him out. Revali would have been disappointed, if he actually needed Link. But no, Revali didn’t need anyone. So he slowly climbed out of bed and went about making himself look slightly more presentable.

\------------------------------

On the outskirts of the Hebra mountain range, the sound of metal grinding against metal could be heard. In the beginnings of a valley, a ring of trees was planted. With a radius of about 5 meters, They were spaced far enough to walk through, but close enough that it was hard to tell what was happening inside. Today however, there was no one around to wonder. The only rito that would be up at this hour in a place so remote would be someone rushed for time, dedicated, and determined. And the only one that would be there with that Rito would be Falco Lombardi.

Falco was a rito of the deepest blue, but his personality was anything but. He was the most motivated, upbeat, and smoothest rito around. He was the comeback story of the century, as he lost his legs on a particularly dangerous encounter with a lynel. But instead of retiring from the cadets, he apprenticed with the village blacksmith for a short time in order to build himself prosthetic legs, resulting in the creation of a whole new fighting style, which Falco dubbed “Metal Storm”.

The weight of the new legs made Falco unable to fly for more than 10 seconds without getting winded, but using his wings as a way to amplify his ground movement made him unmatched in grounded combat. His metal legs were durable and brutally painful to get hit by, as would attest anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of Metal Storm. But today, Falco was winging it. After all, Link shouldn’t walk into his placement matches injured.

Link held his fighting stance, panting heavily and sweating through his feathers. In his hands were 2 daggers. Without stopping to catch his breath, he lunged toward Falco, daggers first. Falco easily deflected them with a kick. The daggers flew out of Link’s hands and landed 3 meters away.

“Dang, that bites” Commented Falco. “Can’t have that happening later today. Come on, I think we still have enough time to try out other weapons. Maybe the daggers aren’t for you.”

Link fell on his back, spread eagle, still panting. “But they have to be. I’ve spent my whole life using kitchen knives, I thought for sure daggers would come naturally. I can’t use a bow, I can’t swing a knife… I’m useless.”

Falco grinned, spying an opportunity for an inspirational speech, his specialty. “Heh, it’s like looking in a mirror. Do you know how many times I said that while I was recovering? I lost count by the first day. Just remember, it isn’t over until you say it is. I know for a fact you have enough willpower to press on just a little longer.”

Link sat up slowly, still unconvinced. “Whatever you say.” He Lied. “Thanks for coming out so early, by the way.”

Falco smirked. “You kidding me? I wouldn’t miss this for the world! Training the best warrior of Rito Village is an honor many would kill for!”

Link slouched even more. “Whatever you say.” He leaned back and looked up at the village. He felt so small and insignificant, and wondered if his decision was a mistake.

He didn’t wonder for long, for the breakfast bell chose that time to ring. Link hauled himself up and flew the short journey to the dining hall with Falco.

\-----------------------

The dining hall was truly a magical place. Due in no small part to the magical fire that fueled the stoves. It was said that when Hylia created the Rito, she also created a fire that burnt as long as the sun burned, and the first Rito used it to cook their meals. But the real magic came from the food. On today’s menu: salt grilled fish. A favorite of Link’s. He sat down next to Revali and began to eat.

“There you are, where were you this morning?” Revali questioned.

“Just trying to fit in some last-minute training.”

Revali’s eyes narrowed. “Trying to 1-up me, eh? Then it looks like I’ll have to train up until the very last second!”

Link smiled. “Great idea! Can I come with you?”

Revali’s feathers fluffed ever so slightly. He expected Link to be exhausted from his long morning of training, but here he was. Even more willing than he was. “Sure, why not. Your archery skills could use some work anyway.”

“Ha! You can say that again!”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Revali hoped that this wouldn’t become a theme.

\-------------------------

The shooting range was the perfect place for a rito to improve their archery skills. It was basic, but it did the job. A shed filled with targets and equipment, and open field overlooking the village. Revali was grateful for the space, but always thought it could be more. A bit more room, a bit more targets, some updrafts to use, etc. But Revali never craved these enhancements. All he needed was a falcon bow, some arrows, and something to shoot them at. It was therapeutic in its own way, a perfect way to calm down before the big event.

However, Link being here made Revali lose focus entirely. Once they arrived at the range, Link grabbed a swallow bow, the beginners bow. Revali knew something needed to change before the matches.

“Are you sure you want to use that one?” Asked Revali. “You know that bow’s weaker than our standard falcon bow.”

Link winced at the comment. “I know, but it’s the only one I’m strong enough to use. I can’t even knock an arrow on the other ones, much less hit a target.”

Revali pondered this for a moment before coming to a decision. “Well, then it looks we’ll have to work with what we have. Come over here.”

Link obliged and walked over to Revali’s lane. “What do you plan on doing? Critiqueing my stance so much I’ll resign?” Said Link with a grimm expression.

Revali scoffed. “Hardly. What do you take me for? A coward? I’m trying to help you here.”

“Didn’t expect that” Muttered Link under his breath.

Revali frowned. “You know what, I think I changed my mind-”

“Wait, no, I didn’t mean that!” Exclaimed Link. “Please tell me how I can improve, I need all the help I can get. And I’d really like some advice if it came from you. No one else even knows I’m entering the cadets, they’d probably just tell me to quit. You’re the only one I can trust to fix my god-awful archery.”

Revali let out a sly smile at that. “That’s where you’re wrong, you don’t need to fix your weaknesses, you need to capitalize on your strengths. Remember. What’s the one advantage a swallow bow has over a falcon bow?”

Link thought for a moment before his face lit up. “Firing rate.”

“Exactly!” Said Revali. “You should try to improve your dexterity before your strength. That will give you an unexpected edge. In fact, how about we do an exercise I saw the cadets doing?”

“Of course!” Said Link. “What is it?”

Revali chuckled at Link’s enthusiasm. “It’s simple. Let me show you.” Revali gathered an arrow and a stick that was lying nearby. “I’ll throw this stick in the air, and when it hits the ground, we both try to grab the arrow between us.”

“Well then let’s get started already!” Said Link.

Revali threw the stick up immediately. It was clear how much Link wanted this. And he was glad to oblige. The stick took a few seconds to come down to the ground, and Link was waiting with bated breath, his blue eyes blazing with determination. Revali’s sharp emerald eyes mirrored the expression, holding a tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. They were both coiled like springs, ready to jump at the slightest disturbance. The stick finally hit the ground.

Time slowed.

Link’s wing shot out so fast, Revali mistook his blue accents for lightning. He grabbed the arrow before Revali could process what happened, and Revali slammed his hand onto Link’s.

Time resumed.

Revali sat still for several moments before realizing his hand was on Link’s. They both flushed through their feathers, and Revali quickly took his hand back.

“Not bad, I suppose.” Said Revali. “I’d suggest doing practical training the rest of your time here. I’ll be doing the same.”

Link could hardly contain the grin on his face, blissfully ignorant to the turmoil in revali’s chest.

_Why do I feel threatened? I should feel happy for him. I should be impressed. Why am I pushing him away again?_

They spent the rest of their time training separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I know what characters I'm putting in later. The decision to headcannon every avian as a rito was the best choice of my life.


	4. Fight of your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych, I'm not dead! Enjoy.

Every part of Revali's body was inhumanly tense. His feathers were all in perfect alignment, his back was straighter than a yardstick, and his muscles must’ve beaten out spider silk in terms of tensile strength.

He inhaled.

Exhaled.

Held his breath.

And let go of the arrow.

The arrow planted itself of the innermost ring of the target. Not good enough. Revali repeated his warm-up. The arrow stubbornly flew to the 2nd-innermost ring. Revali grit his teeth even harder, if that was possible. His eyes squinted, blocking out any distractions. He was breathing heavily, but willed his windpipe shut. He held his stance. His hands were shaking from the exertion, but he didn’t notice. 

He released the arrow.

Pain.

Revali didn’t even notice if the arrow hit the target or not. He fell over, curled up into a ball, nestled deep into the tall grass, and began sobbing. Not from the pain, he was above that. Because he failed.

_That was a beginner’s mistake. Letting the bowstring hit your forewing is the result of being too weak for your bow. That’s what I am. Too weak to use a simple falcon bow. Too fragile to take the hit. Too stupid to think I’m anything other than a scared little hatchling. Too-_

“Revali?”

_Oh, pluck._

Revali quickly got to his feet and faced away from Link. He couldn’t let Link see him like this. Not now. Not ever.

“Are you alright?” Said Link. “I heard you take a hard hit from your bowstring. Figured you might need some first aid. I brought healing ointment from the shed.” Link offered the small bottle of semi-solid pink cream to Revali.

Revali waited for his heart to stop racing before turning to face Link. “I’m fine. I don’t need ointment.” 

Link’s face fell into an exasperated frown. “We both know that’s not true.”

“I _said_ I’m fine.” Said Revali, walking off to gather his arrows.

Link paused for a moment before a grin formed on his face. “So that’s how it’s gonna be, eh?” Said Link as he covered his right hand with healing ointment.

Revali stopped and whipped around to face Link.

Link lunged forward faster than any arrow, right hand outstretched, aimed for Revali’s forewing. 

Revali’s gaze hardened as he shifted his mindset into combat mode. A swift flap of his wings sent him skyward, narrowly dodging Link’s assault. 

“I _told_ you, I’m fine!” Squaked Revali.

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Chirped Link.

Link tossed the pink jar towards revali with alarming speed. Revali squaked and dodged with an aerial sidestep.

Right into Link. The jar was a diversion. Link’s arm shot out with the force of a lightning bolt and found its target. Revali’s forewing was instantly stained pink. The fight lost, Revali fluttered back down to the ground.

“Feeling better?” Said Link.

“Quite the opposite.” Sighed Revali, now sprawled out on the damp grass.

“Just spill it, I know there’s something wrong. I’ve known you my whole life, don’t think you can hide something like this from me.”

“There’s nothing wrong.” Revali sat up and resumed gathering arrows.

“Revali, you’re a good liar.” Said Link. “Too good. I’ve barely seen anything on your face other than mild disinterest this past month. And I know people only look like that when they’re going through something big. So please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Snapped Revali. “Oh I don’t know. Let’s go down this list! Parents abandoning me, crippling need to succeed, being so worthless I can’t even shoot 1 _single FUCKING ARROW!?_ TAKE YOUR PICK.”

“Nope:)”

Revali looked Link dead in the eye. “What was that?”

“Nope, nada, nah, false, wrong.” Link made an X with his wings while imitating an “incorrect buzzer”.

Revali blinked. “What are you-”

“How about this?” Exclaimed Link. “I’ll go down my own list. You’re smart, you’re talented, you’re the most skilled Rito I know. Your parents were fools for abandoning you, and the best way to spite them is to simply enjoy life. You’re not worthless, and let me tell you something.”

Link walked over to Revali, who was still shocked by Link’s behavior. Link leaned in close and whispered.

“You don’t have to do anything to succeed. Because you already have. If I can see how strong you are, so can you.”

Revali sputtered “Link…” He could feel the tears coming, but he stubbornly held them back. He wished he could believe Link. Instead, he simply said “Thank you.”

Link playfully tapped him on the nose and said “C’mon, let’s start getting ready.”

Revali replied “Alright, you go on ahead. I’ll gather the archery equipment and join you later.”

“Heh, you wish, we’re doing this together.” Said Link as he bent over to pick up an arrow.

~~_Did Link always have an ass that great?_ ~~

Revali sprinted to the shed with the arrows he’d already collected, trying desperately to hide the blush that could be seen through his feathers. After putting the arrows back in their place, Revali made sure his face had calmed down and joined Link in returning the archery field to a natural state. 

They both flew back to the village, side-by-side, a comfortable silence from Link’s perspective, an awkward one from Revali’s.

\------------------

A pale blue rito chuckled to himself, looking down at the archery range through a cascade of lenses. Most rito could read text from miles away, and would have no need for any assistance, but Berdly was different.

Berdly was known as the first rito in history who needed to wear glasses. But adaptability was the rito way, and Berdly was no exception. As soon as he was allowed to work in the forge, he immediately set to work creating a new pair of glasses that allowed for a telescopic lens in his right eye. It was too complex to become the new standard of eyewear, but as a result, Berdly was the most keen-eyed rito in the village, able to scope out enemy camps like no other. But, being a teenager, the ability got its most use in Berdly's favorite pastime:

Being nosy.

"Those 2 are gonna be late. Lucky me! Less competition."

Berdly grinned slyly and stepped out of his house in the direction of the test location, joining the mass of teenage rito that had already assembled. If he had ears, they would be pricked upward, desperately searching for fresh gossip.

\-------------------

"That's the last of 'em!"

Link smiled with his wings on his hips, admiring a neat and tidy storage shed. That's not to say the shed wasn't filled to the brim with equipment. Putting everything back in its place was practically a jigsaw puzzle, so every successful end to an archery session was its own small victory.

"Yes, it would appear so." Revali frowned. "We really need to get moving. If we don't hurry, we're go-"

**_bong bong_ **

"Oh pluck me." Sputtered Revali.

Revali collapsed for the second time today. He had failed completely and totally. He hadn't even showed up to the test, he didn't even get the chance to fail. He would go down in history as the worst rito to ever-

"Um, Revali?" Said Link. "You know that's the 5-minute warning bell, right?"

Revali's eyes shot open, as well as his mouth. "No, I did not! When did they ever say that!"

"Right after the graduation cerem- Oh, that's why you didn't know."

"Well come on! We need to go. Now." Revali put on a determined expression to make up for his earlier outburst.

"Race you to the dining hall!" Chirped link.

In spite of himself, Revali smiled ever so slightly. Even with his future on the line, Link could always make him smile.

"If you think you're beating me, you're dead wrong!" Shouted Revali, already running toward the cliffedge. 

"I'll make you eat those words!" Quipped Link, keeping pace with Revali, step for step.

And with that, the 2 rito plunged toward the water far below, caught an updraft, and rose like an arrow ready to pierce the heavens. 

At that moment, over 50 rito were racing towards the testing location, but only 5 were truly chasing their future.

A prodigy, a daredevil, an amputee, a gossip-monger, and a rito whose destiny far overshot his goals, they would make an excellent group of fighters, leaders, and friends, wouldn’t you think? 

And it all started at the flight range.

\---------------

The rito had 3 training grounds, one for archery, one for close-ranged combat, and one for flight. Of the 3, flight was by far the largest. It consisted of a series of flags set up around the various pillars that supported rito village. Different colors denoted different courses, and new courses we constantly being added, while old courses were taken out. To the Rito, flight was a recreational sport, a transportation method, and medium of artistic expression. It was as natural as breathing. 

However, for Link, breathing was proving difficult, as he was surrounded by fellow students. Link had never done well in large crowds, but the added pressure of the upcoming exam only added to his anxiety. Moments before, he was with Revali, but his name was called first, leaving Link alone.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep brea-_

“Link Rinku!” Shouted an instructor.

_Deeper breaths!_

Link walked to the starting platform at an even pace, a picture of absolute confidence. Link had gotten good at doing that over the years, but it was just that: a picture. On the inside, Link was screaming. His heart was racing, and his mind went even faster. 

_What if I crash? Did I train enough? Is my armor even on right?_

All of these questions were only answered by the instructor’s countdown.

“3…”

_Why did I do this? Why did I sign up for this?_

“2…”

_I should just walk away, I should fly away. Now. Oh Hylia, what would Revali do?_

“1…”

And in that moment, Link knew exactly what Revali would do. Revali would calm down, compose himself, and visibly smirk. Somehow, Link mustered up the courage to do just that.

“Start!”

The next minute was a barely controlled adrenaline rush. Instead of dropping off the platform and catching the wind, he dashed forward, using his wings to gain extra speed, and sped forward and nearly crashed into the first pillar. In a frantic showing of instinct, he leaned left, _hard_. He grazed the pillar with the tip of his wing, and made it past the first flag. He continued to fly like a hummingbird, his wings beating faster than they ever had, dodging, ducking, weaving, until he approached the landing platform.

He had just come out of a sharp turn, and with no way to control his descent, he landed head-first, and skidded to a halt in front of another instructor, a taller dark chestnut colored Rito.

The instructor jumped back, eyes wide with surprise.

“Great Hylia above! Are you alright?”

“M’okay” Muttered Link, rasing 1 wing in a thumbs-up gesture, face still firmly planted in the ground.

“Well… your time was decent, if that helps.” Said the instructor.

Link got to his feet and brushed himself off. He hadn’t gotten that dirty since his first attempt at making powdered sugar cookies. Inspecting the damage, he was relieved to find that his beak was still in one piece. He would only suffer mild bruising. Physically, that is. Socially, he’d have to do something great to recover from this. Link took a deep breath and started walking to his next trial.

\-------------------

Revali was in his natural element.

The scene in front of him was picturesque perfection. 9 arrows on the innermost circle of the target. An awe-struck crowd surrounding him. His training was finally feeling like it was worth something. Feeling out the wind before allowing the last arrow to join its brethren. He deftly released the bowstring and felt it slip away, as if in slow motion.

And in that moment, a small wasp decided it would be the perfect idea to sting the young rito’s arm.

Revali only winced slightly, but it was enough. The arrow was knocked off course by the slight movement of bow and hit the 2nd-innermost circle. The crowd cheered regardless, this was still the most impressive performance of the day. Revali maintained his composure and walked back to the instructor.

“Well done Revali! You’re much better than I was at your age.” beamed the instructor.

“Thank you” muttered Revali. He couldn’t say much else, as he was about to explode. Every muscle was tense with frustration and anger. If he didn’t do something about it, he was going to lose it. But the instructor just _kept on talking_.

“That’s the best score I’ve seen in a long while! You know, when I took the test, I was slightly sick that day and nearly threw up all over the bow. Oh, and that reminds me of that time when-”

_Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup_

“That was lit Revs!”

_Oh thank pluck._

Revali turned to see his savior from this fresh hell only to be greeted with an even fresher hell. Wrastor was the rito that voice belonged to.

_End me._

While most rito had a secondary transparent eyelid to shield themselves from the wind, Wrastor insisted on wearing flight goggles “for the style”. Today he was wearing his star-spangled blue goggles. They only made Revali cringe harder.

“That was straight _fire!_ I’m speechless!” Wrastor exclaimed.

“Then why don’t you act like it.” Revali muttered under his breath.

_“Ahem…_ ” uttered a nearby rito.

Berdly, the next contestant, was tapping his talons on the ground, clearly impatient. Revali gladly took the excuse to leave, and immediately set off towards the combat arena. 

Unfortunately, Wrastor was a master at reading the winds, and he quickly caught up. Revali dove in an effort to shake him off. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. For once, Wrastor took the hint and didn’t follow and continued on his course to the combat arena. Revali kept diving before braking at the last moment, causing a sizable shockwave to spread out across lake Totori.

He remained there for a moment, silently hovering, before bending over and submerging his head in the frigid waters. The stagnant water provided the perfect sound dampener for the screech that escaped Revali’s beak the second he was sure no one would hear.

Revali was too furious at himself to form a coherent thought, so he just kept at it for a solid minute. Before long, he forgot why he was doing it. When he stopped, he slowly raised his head and took a moment to compose himself.

_I need to be better. If I’m not the best, that means I’ve failed. If I fail, then that means_ **_they were right._ **

Revali grimaced and quickly flew off. He needed something to distract him. The arena would do.


End file.
